


Rebecca Gets Trapped In An Elevator... Again

by ohmarqueliot



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, this is the last time, yeah right you liars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmarqueliot/pseuds/ohmarqueliot
Summary: prompted from notbang on tumblr. During the 8 month office tryst, Rebecca and Nathaniel go back to finish what they started in the elevator.





	Rebecca Gets Trapped In An Elevator... Again

Resting her cheek against her knuckles, Rebecca blinked her eyes quickly in an attempt to refocus them. The laptop screen became clearer, but nothing could make these case notes less boring. Pulling a face at the screen, she leaned backwards and stretched her neck, pausing when her eyes landed on Nathaniel.

  
He sat in his chair opposite her, looking at his laptop with considerably more attention than she could find for hers. His brow was furrowed, his eyes darting back and forth over the screen, and as she watched he lifted his pen and started tapping it against his lips. After a moment he stopped to jot something down on the file to his right, then he lifted the pen again, using it to scratch at the skin just below his ear, chewing on his lower lip and god damn it, she wanted him to be biting down on _her_ lip.

 

She forced her eyes back to her work for a whole of four seconds before they drifted up to watch him. Tapping the pen against his cheek, Nathaniel brought it back to his mouth, letting it pull his lower lip down. She pressed her thighs together, a small sound escaping from the back of her throat before she could stop it, and she dropped her eyes hurriedly as Nathaniel glanced up at her. _Oh, shit._ She stared at her screen with wide eyes, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

  
_Well if he didn't decide to do an oral show in the middle of the office, then she wouldn't have to get so turned on by it._

  
He was silent for a few long seconds, then cleared his throat loudly, and she made herself look up to see him getting up from his desk. "I think I'm done for the day," he said matter-of-factly, closing his laptop and slipping it into his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

  
She swallowed down the lump in her throat before talking. "Yeah, see you tomorrow," she said flippantly. She smiled when he nodded at her as he passed her, then dropped her head down onto her desk as soon as he was gone.

  
Now she was horny _and_ embarrassed, which was just great. _If he'd stayed both of those things could be a non-issue…_

  
...Which was entirely the wrong train of thought to have, considering the last time they'd had sex had definitely, one hundred percent been the last time.

 

Lifting her head, Rebecca gave herself a shake and returned her attention to her screen, but it was only a minute or two before she gave up, closing her laptop with a sigh. She wasn’t getting any more work done even if she wanted to, not with thoughts of Nathaniel and what he could do with his mouth popping into her mind every other second. It could be tomorrow’s problem. Or maybe Tim’s problem.

 

Being the senior partner was great.

 

Slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, she turned the light off in her office and headed across to the elevator, calling out a goodnight to the few stragglers who hadn’t left for the day yet. As she approached the elevator the doors started to close, so she darted forward, grabbing at the door just before it shut. The doors stopped, and then slowly slid back open.

 

Rebecca blinked when she saw Nathaniel, but he was still there when she opened her eyes again. He straightened his shoulders as she slowly stepped into the elevator. “I thought you’d left already,” she said with forced cheerfulness. She was suddenly filled with nervous energy.

 

His throat moved as he swallowed, then he smiled at her faintly. “George waylaid me.”

 

They both turned back to the door, and Rebecca forced herself to keep her eyes straight ahead. She found herself smiling when she thought about that first time in the elevator, how they’d stayed up all night talking about Harry Potter.

 

Yeah, and also how he’d leaned in close, how she’d pressed her nose into his cheek, anticipating that first kiss, and then when it had finally come she’d wanted nothing more than to do him, then and there in the elevator.

 

She made herself take a long deep breath, trying to ignore the heat starting to burn all over her. It wasn’t that they hadn't been in the elevator together since then, or even alone, but she usually wasn't already turned on. "Good ole George,” she said, looking at the door, at the floor, at the ceiling – anywhere but at Nathaniel. “George, Georgie George George."

  
"Stop talking about George,” Nathaniel said thickly, stepping past her and flinging his hand out to slam the emergency stop button.

 

“Uhuh,” she said, nodding fervently, reaching out for him as he stalked up to her, grabbing at the back of his neck and pulling his head down. His hands gripped the backs of her things, lifting her up and she tightened her arms around his neck. Her mouth found his and she kissed him hungrily, their lips parting together and oh god, she would never get tired of this. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her dress hiking up as she did so, and when he pressed her back into the wall, grinding into her, she could feel his cock hardening through his pants and the thin material of her underwear.

 

She kissed him deeper, tightening her legs around him to pull him closer. His grip on her shifted, his hands sliding up from her thighs to her ass, his fingertips slipping beneath her underwear to press into her bare skin, pulling her further against him and fuck, she wasn’t waiting any longer than she had to.

 

Keeping her mouth firmly on his, she reluctantly let her legs drop to the ground, slipping her hand into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. Taking out the condom that she knew would be there, she tossed the wallet aside. She pushed his hands away as soon as he’d unbuckled his belt, unzipping his pants for him and reaching into his underwear. When she took his cock in her hand he dropped his head to her shoulder, his whole body curling into her and yeah, okay, this was worth waiting for. Squeezing him gently, she stroked him slowly and deliberately, her insides clenching when she stroked her thumb over the tip and his hips jerked forward. “Rebecca,” he growled, and she took mercy on the both of them, rolling the condom on.

 

As soon as it was he was pushing her hands away, one hand slipping between her legs, his fingers rubbing over her and making her breath hitch while the other hand pulled her underwear down. Once she’d stepped out of them his hands moved to her thighs, lifting her up and pressing her back into the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, reaching between them to guide him into her, and they moaned as one as he slowly pressed into her.

 

He held still for just a moment before he began to move inside her and he soon quickened his pace, fucking into her hard and fast and it was all she could do to hold onto him, her arms tight around his neck, her legs tight around his waist. She pulled her mouth from his, gasping for breath, and when his lips moved to her neck she twisted her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, holding him there and fuck it felt so good, it felt too good. She moaned loudly when his angle shifted, burying her face against his shoulder, but as hot as it was to be fucking fully clothed in the elevator, his jacket was just in the way now. Taking off more of his clothes meant him putting her down, and she wasn’t okay with that either so she made do, tugging at his collar and kissing his neck, tasting the saltiness of the fresh sweat on his skin.

  
It was only a few minutes before his thrusts started to become erratic but she didn't care - she was right there with him, the tension building and building inside of her. She cried out loudly when she came, pressing her fist against her mouth to try and muffle the sound, her hips tilting forward into his as he continued to thrust into her. His movements became shallower and quicker until his whole body stilled and stiffened against her, sinking fully into her and the low, broken moan he buried in her neck sent another thrill through her.

  
His hands loosened their grip slightly and she dropped her legs to the floor, holding onto his arms as she found her feet. Her legs felt like jelly. Pressing her forehead against his chest, she gave herself a moment before straightening up and letting go of him. He gave her a satisfied, tired smile before stepping back to righten his underwear.

  
Hers were on the floor, so she picked them up and stepped into them. "That was..." Hot, sexy, incredible. She couldn't pick one.

  
She didn't need to. "Mhmm," he said, smirking as he tucked his shirt into his trousers.

  
He sounded entirely too cocky for her liking, despite the fact that yeah, well, he might have earned it. A little. "You can't tell me that you hadn't thought about that at least once since... well, you know."

  
"Once or twice," he said nonchalantly, and she pulled a face at him to show him that she didn't believe his indifference for a second.

  
Except indifference was what they should be aiming for, right? "Ok, for real this time," she said, straightening her dress and running her hands through her hair. "This is absolutely the last time."

  
"Absolutely," he said. He buckled his belt and then tried to straighten his tie, giving up after a moment and pulling it undone. "This one's on you though," he said, glancing up at her as he retied his tie.

  
She scrunched her face up in confusion. "What?"

  
He shrugged as he straightened the knot. "You can't look at me like you did back there and expect me not to have sex with you," he said, as though he were pointing out the most obvious thing in the world.

  
_Was he serious?_ She stared at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right? First of all, your lack of self control is _not_ my fault. And secondly, you can't make a porno starring a pen and your mouth and not expect me to get all tingly in m’ lady parts."

  
He raised his eyebrows at her, still smirking at her. "Now who's blaming who for their lack of self control?"

  
"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, does it?" she said, pressing the emergency stop button and bracing herself when it jolted into action. "Because it's never happening again."

  
"Never again," he agreed firmly, and she nodded, satisfied that they meant it this time.

 

* * *

  
  
The next day, Rebecca looked up from her work to see Nathaniel staring right at her, pen in his mouth, and decided that she was in urgent need of more post-it notes.


End file.
